A happy trick-or-treat?
by Leila'sRose
Summary: A seven year old blond boy goes on an tric-or-treat adventure with his uncle Severus. But his uncle decided to choose another town for this year. Drarry.
1. A happy trick-or-treat?

Hey there guys! I made a new story, it's a little bit late since Halloween has already passed, but whatever. Haha. I wil tell ya that there will also be a Christmas special.

And into the story!

* * *

***~*~*~*~*~/~~!*^*!~~ A happy trick-or-treat? ~~!*^*!~~\*~*~*~*~*~**

It was the last Tuesday of October. It was October the 30th. One day before Halloween. A seven year old blond boy was very excited tonight, because tomorrow his uncle would take him to trick-or-treat in a place he hasn't been before. He would go to Surrey. He told his uncle that he wanted to go somewhere else then London, Codrics Hollow and his own hometown, Wiltshire. But what he didn't know, is that there weren't any withes or wizards around the place they would be visiting. This place is named, Little Whinging.

"Come on, Draco. It's time for bed." His mother Narcissa said.

"No, I don't want to" Draco wined.

"Yes, honey. You must. Otherwise you don't have any energy for tomorrow night." This got Draco over the edge and he nearly ran out of the big living room into his own wing. Narcissa followed him slowly. When she entered Draco's bedroom, she was surprised to see him already dressed into his pyjamas and into his bed, holding a book to his chest.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Draco?" Narcissa walked over to his bed and sat down on the side.

"Do you want to read this book to me?" He asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course, honey." She answered with a beautiful smile and shining eyes. Oh how much she loved her son.

* * *

Meanwhile in Little Whinging.

* * *

"Harry, you should go to bed. It's already too late for you to be still awake." A women with a long neck said. The boy with messy black hair looked sad, and was named Harry.

"But why can Dudley stay?" He asked softly.

"Because he, of course, is our lovely son. So now change and go to bed, Harry." Harry turned around with watery eyes. He hated it. He hated it to be hated by his aunt and uncle, but especially by his nephew Dudley. He moved his legs to the hallway and opened the little door under the stairs that showed him his bedroom. Well bedroom… you could call it like that because a little bed fitted in it, but it was just a cupboard. Harry stripped and dressed himself into his pyjamas which were first owned by, of course, Dudley. He knew that this wasn't the worst. He knew that tomorrow would be much worse. Dudley would be dressed in an awesome costume and would go trick-or-treating, while Harry would get a simple, lame costume and would stay home and give candy to the kids who will visit their house. Dudley would go with his friends. Friends. Harry swallowed hard, trying to get rid of his tears. He climbed into his bed, closed the little door and turned off his light. Friends. He didn't have any. He almost had one, but he was chased away by Dudley. Dudley couldn't stand that Harry also got a friend. Harry gave up and let his tears flow. Oh how much he hated his family right now.

* * *

Back to Wiltshire.

* * *

Narcissa left the room quietly and went for her and her husband's wing. She saw that he was sitting up against the headboard reading a book. She knew that Draco and Lucius were a like, but they were also sitting the same way while reading. She just smiled about it and changed and went to sit down next to Lucius.

"Let me guess, you had to force him?" Lucius asked, while marking his page and putting his book away. He went to look at his wife.

"Oh no, just a little bit. I only had to say that he needed to go to bed or he wouldn't have any energy for tomorrow night." She smiled at him. They both laid down, kissed each other goodnight and went to sleep.

The next day Draco woke up really early and went straight to his parents room.

"Mother! Father! Wake up!" He yelled happily. Both his parents sighed but got up anyway.

"You know that it is still early in the morning, right Draco?" His father asked.

"Of course I know! But we still have a lot to do, right mother?"

"Yes, honey. We need to bake and make some cookies and candy for tonight, I need to finish your costume, and after that it would be time for dinner." Narcissa said.

"Draco, would you please go down stairs and fire call Severus, please?" Lucius asked his son.

"Yes, Dad." And with that, he bolted out of the room.

"Uncle Sev! Uncle Sev!" He yelled happily. That was when a half a sleep Severus Snape came into view.

"Why, Good morning Draco. By what do I own this enthusiast wake-up call?"

"My dad said I needed to fire call you. I think he will come soon to talk to you." When Draco finished his sentence his father already entered the room. Draco moved aside so he could let his father talk. He heard his mother calling for him and he bolted out of the room again.

"Yes, mother?"

"Draco dear. Would you like to help me make and bake the candy and cookies for tonight?"

"Yes, I would love to, mum!" He said happily. And with this they started baking.

* * *

Meanwhile in Little Whinging.

* * *

Harry woke by a loud noise. It was his uncle knocking pretty hard on his door.

"Wake up this instant boy. We have a lot to do today." He said angrily. Harry sighed and got up. He wasn't going to like this day. But he would make the best out of it anyway. Maybe he was allowed to eat some candy. He changed and walked into the living room, where he was welcomed by his aunt, uncle and of course his nephew.

"Good morning." He tried to say politely

"Are you sure this is a good morning to you?" Dudley said. "I mean it's not like you are coming with me tonight."

"Well, I don't really care." A lie. "I like to stay here" Another lie. "That way I can bake the cookies. And that isn't bad." A lie again. Well he liked baking, but not if he had to give it away and not getting any taste of it. They all looked at him as if he was crazy. So he tried to get some breakfast, if Dudley didn't try to steal it away from him. After that he started to bake the cookies, while his aunt, uncle and his nephew leaved the house to buy Dudley a costume for tonight. When he pushed the cookies into the oven he sat down on the couch and tried to read a book, as far as he could read. When the cookies where done he placed them into a big bowl and placed the dough for more cookies into the cookie forms and placed it into the oven once again. Yes Harry could cook. He cooked every day since he remembered. This routine went on and on until he was done and his family was back. He went back to his book, quickly after he had dinner, well he tried to have some. Dudley again. No wonder Harry was so skinny. After that Dudley changed clothes and went out with his father for trick-or-treat. Harry sat in the hallway with some pens and papers, so he could draw while he was waiting for the kids.

* * *

Back to Wiltshire.

* * *

Draco was having dinner together with his family, and Severus was also there because he would take Draco this night.

"Mother?"

"Yes, honey?" all three elders looked at a little shy Draco.

"What does my costume look like?" He asked shyly.

"Well, Draco that is a surprise for you. It would destroy the fun of the surprised look or happy look on your face."

"Please! Pretty Pretty Please, mother?"

"No, Draco. You will have to wait after dinner." She said with a smile. After dinner Narcissa took her enthusiast son to his room, where his costume was already waiting for him. Narcissa ordered Draco shut his eyes the whole time, while she dressed him. When she was done, she placed Draco right in front of the mirror.

"You can open your eyes, Draco." And with that he opened his eyes but they widened as he saw as what he was dressed. He grinned widely at his mother. He hugged with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you mummy!" He cried happily.

"You are welcome, honey. Now we only add a little make up. And you are completely done and you can leave with uncle Severus."

"Alright!" Later that night he hugged his mother, waved at his father and left as a little Salazar Slytherin with Severus to Little Whinging. When they arrived they started right away, because Draco couldn't wait any longer. After a few streets Draco saw a big boy walking together with his father.

"I am happy Harry isn't here, dad." The boy said. 'Harry? Who's Harry?' Draco thought.

"And why that, Dudley?" The father said.

"Well, I am happy cuz otherwise I had share my candy with him." He grinned evilly.

"Yes, You're right Dudley. Well we only have a few streets left, and after that we will go back home."

"No! DAD! I want to keep going because …." They walked further and their voices faded away.

"That was mean, wasn't it uncle Sev?"

"Yes, it was. I wonder why the boy Harry couldn't tag along."

"I think it's sad. Everyone needs to get candy on Halloween. Right?"

"Yes you are right, Draco." They went further for a few streets, until the street and the house Harry lived him.

"Look uncle Sev!"

"What is it Draco."

"There on that board. It says Petunia, Vernon and Dudley. And what does it say there? I can't read it."

"Well, it's scribbled in, and it says Harry. So that means that, that boy and his father live here and that we will see Harry now." He rang the bell for Draco and as suspected Harry opened the door.

"Trick-or-treat!" Draco said happily, but he was faced with a scared face and the boy wasn't even looking at Draco. Draco turned around, and faced the man and the boy from before.

"Well well Harry. You are still awake I see, I taught your aunt would have send you to bed already."

"His aunt?" Draco asked confused.

"Yes, his aunt. He is an orphan. His parents died, so we had to take care of him." The fat man answered Draco. But you could hear that he wasn't happy at all that Harry lived with him. Draco thought of something that might make Harry happier.

"Do you wanna come and stay at my house for tonight?"

"You mean that?" Harry's eyes lit up and were sparkling bright.

"Draco, are you sure your parents will be okay with this?" Severus asked slightly.

"He doesn't mean you, skinny. He means me, of course." Dudley said proudly. Harry's eyes started to water and there was a soft sniffle heard.

"I didn't mean you." Draco said. "I meant Harry, not you, Fatty." Draco said, standing straight and he went to stand close to Harry. "Come on, it will be fun!" He begged. Harry looked at his uncle and he saw that it was okay, as long as he was rid of Harry he would be fine.

"Alright, I will come!" Harry said cheerfully. "I just need to get some stuff."

"Of course, we will wait here, Harry." Severus said. Harry smiled up to him. Harry gathered his pyjamas and a book he liked. He was outside in a minute.

"Was that your room, Harry?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"Well yes…" He answered sadly.

"Then you will sleep in my bed tonight! It's really big." Draco spread his arms as far as he could.'

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, come on Harry. Go already. We can't wait the whole night for you to leave." His uncle added. This was when they went home. The muggle way. Harry didn't fcourse know about Wizards and Witches. When they arrived at Malfoy Manor, Harry was surprised. His eyes were opened wide. A single 'wow' was heard from Harry as they entered the gates and the house. Harry was looking around, so amazed by everything.

"Oh Severus, Draco darling, You are pretty late, did something happen?" Narcissa said. Harry turned around and looked at the women. She was beautiful in his eyes. "Oh hello, and who are you, darling." She kneeled down in front of Harry.

"I am Harry, Harry Potter. Draco invited me over." He hoped he said the right name, because the boy hadn't told him his name.

"He did?" with this she looked up at her son.

"Yes, mother. I did. He looked so sad, when he needed to stay home to night. I wanted to make him happy."

"Alright then, run along boys. I will talk to Severus about this too. Now go on, move to bed."

"Goodnight mom, uncle Sev."

"Goodnight boys" They both said. Harry also whispered a soft goodnight and followed Draco.

"Wow, this is your room?" Amazed again.

"Yes it is. Cool huh?"

"Yeah" They stripped themselves and put on their pyjamas and went to bed. They were lying there.

"Thank you, Draco."

"For what?"

"For bringing me here, no one ever did that before. I don't have any friends." He sniffled and tears were leaking from his eyes.

"Ahw, Don't cry, Harry. You have a friend now."

"You mean that, Draco?"

"Yes. We will become the bested friends ever! I promise!" They both smiled, and after that they fell asleep. In their sleep, they crawled to each other, searching for warmth. Narcissa opened the door to see if they were a sleep. She smiled when she saw that they were sleeping close to each other. Narcissa promised herself that she will get Harry around here more often, for Draco and for Harry. They will be great friends when they grew up. And with that she left the room, letting the new friends sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~/~~!*^*!~~ The End ~~!*^*!~~\*~*~*~*~*~

Another one is finished and I hope you guys liked it. Please review, if you have any other ideas, or just to say hi or that you like it. Please? Haha.

Love ya all! untill next time! ;)


	2. Narcissa's Promise

I am so sorry guys! Really I wanted to make new chapters for this story, just like some of you wanted, but then I got a writers block for like a month. Plus I have also been doing stuff for school, like exams. I have the ideas for like 6 chapters ready,but now I have to write them haha, I will try my best not to lett you wait again, for so long! I am so sorry!

I also decided to add some songs in the beginning, as it will be the theme for this chapter.

Into story mode! *boop* (Hehe, I got that from Pewdiepie. :P )

* * *

A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world with you

Now I'm in a whole new world with you

Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky

Alladin - A whole neww world

* * *

*~*~*~*~*~/~~!*^*!~~Narcissa´s Promise~~!*^*!~~\*~*~*~*~*~

Narcissa closed the door and walked back to the living room where Severus still was together with Lucius.

"They're asleep." She smilled.

"You look really happy, Cissa." Severus said.

"Of course, my boy has a friend. I think I will ask Harry over some more. Because you told me that his family wasn't that nice."

"Indeed, He even slept under the stairs. How crazy is that?"

"What?! Poor thing!" Narcissa said sadly. Now she was really sure of her promise. "Lucius dear, do you mind if Harry comes over more often?"

"No, of course not. Why would I. He looks like a sweet boy. But I do have one thing."

"Which is?" Narcissa asked.

"Magic" Severus answered.

"Oh gosh! I totally forgot about that. We need to think of something. We simply can't wait 4 years."

"Indeed. Maybe we should have a talk with that family of his?"

"No, I don't think they will tell you."

"Then we will just tell Harry the truth."

"But dear, what if he isn't a wizard? He will be really disappointed." They discussed further this night. Until they were all tired and Severus went home. The next morning Harry woke up next to a warm body. He didn't know he slept next to someone? Then it came back. The memories of yesterday. He smiled and looked beside him. He saw a blond boy lying there.

"Hey, wake up." Harry said softly.

"No, mum. I don't wanna." Draco answered sleepily.

"It's me Harry, Draco." Draco bolted right up in bed.

"Ohw, I am sorry Harry."

"It's okay. You were asleep." Harry smiled.

"Yeah, I was." Draco grinned. "I wanna show you something, but I don't know If I am allowed to do that." He mumbled while he got out of bed and he dressed himself.

"Really? I wonder what it is." Harry's said with shining eyes. Draco was happy to see his friend happy. He wondered if Harry would still be his friend if he found out. This kinda saded Draco. What if Harry will go home, and never return. What if he thought that Draco was a freak. What if Harry freaked out? Questions like this continued to swim into his mind. He didn't know it, and he would just wait for Harry's reaction. When they went downstairs they were greeted by two happy persons. Both being Draco's parents.

"Good morning boys. Did you have a good night, Harry?" Narcissa asked smiling when Harry and Draco sat down at the table.

"Yes, ma'am." Harry answered shyly.

"Oh, just call me Narcissa, dear." She giggled a bit.

"Okay." He said softly. Harry had a great day. They went to the pool in the garden which was to Harry's surprise warm and not cold, as it was pretty cold for the beginning of November. They played different games, played in the garden and Harry found out that the family owned owls. How cool is that?! Harry was amazed by every little thing, in this little different world.

* * *

A few weeks later.

* * *

"Harry?" Narcissa began.

"Yes?"

"Come with me, boy. Draco and I want to show you something." Harry got nervous and a little scared, which was noticed by his friend.

"It's okay, Harry. It will be fun!" Draco grinned from ear to ear. They entered a room. Harry was amazed. There were so many different things happening at the same time. Books were floating, purple fire and magical animals Harry had never seen. He was looking everywhere he could.

"You like it, don't you?" Draco said.

"We will show you our world, Harry. This one is different. But you will like it for sure."Narcissa said with her lovely smile. She and Draco showed Harry everything they could, and told them everything they knew, and Harry loved every minute of it.

* * *

*~*~*~*~*~/~~!*^*!~~ The End ~~!*^*!~~\*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

A/N : I am really sorry this is short! I will try to make the other ones bigger. Please don't kill me! 0:) I hope you liked it, and please leave a review ;)

Love ya all! untill next time! ;)


End file.
